yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3
December 31st, 2008 * November 27th, 2008 * November 28th, 2008 * February 20th, 2009 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 is most recent installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force series. It is set in Duel Academy during the third year from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Features * Includes 3501 cards, most cards ever to date in a Yu-Gi-Oh! game. * The cards in the game go up to Crossroads of Chaos, and also included are cards from the first two Duel Terminal sets, as well as any new Starter and Structure Decks that have been released up until July 2008. * Includes new Synchro Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. * Uses the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game Master Rules and March 2008 Banlist. * Seasonal events and the mail system do NOT make a return from the original Tag Force despite being promised features. * UMD Recognition with the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 UMD will unlock new cards, special Booster Packs, a new storyline, and the ability to partner with Bastion Misawa. * Special Packs appear. (one of Cheat: When you want Buy a Card parck, Push the buttons Up, up , down , down, left, right, left, right, X, O, and you have a Rare Pack :) ) * Includes a blue version of Blair Flannigan * Unlike previous games in the Tag Force series, this game's Story Mode only requires that you fill four hearts in your tag partner's heart gauge, not eight. However some characters have multiple storylines to make up for this. *Elemental Hero Bladedge now has a entrance and battle video * Featured as playable cards: ** Elemental Hero Divine Neos ** Elemental Hero Prisma ** Neos Wiseman ** Rainbow Neos ** Confirmed Anime-Only cards: *** Advanced Dark *** Attribute Bomb *** Attribute Mastery *** Celri, Monk of Dark World *** Dark Summoning Beast *** Ojamandala *** Kiteroid *** Fog Castle *** Clear Wall *** Clear Cube *** Clear Vice Dragon *** Clear Phantom *** Clear Vicious Knight *** Clear Rage Golem *** Clear World *** Dark Renewal *** Final Fusion *** Battle Fusion *** Satellite Laser Balsam *** Sacred Defense Barrier *** Zero Sprite *** The Unselected One *** Attribute Gravity *** Attribute Chameleon *** Dark Archetype *** Dark Psycho Eye *** D - Mind *** Toon Kingdom *** Name of a Friend *** Berserker Soul *** Burst Impact *** Power Zone *** Volcanic Wall *** Pride Shout *** Plasma Warrior Eitom *** Flame Wall *** Cut Jewel *** Miracle Contact *** Amphibian Angel *** Rebirth Judgment Tag Force 3 Partner Decklists At the start of Tag Force 3, you're given a choice of one of six characters with which to partner for the duration of the game. These characters are Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale, Blair Flannigan, Alexis Rhodes. You can also unlock Bastion Misawa as a partner by inserting the Tag Force 2 UMD during UMD Recognition. Character Storylines Jaden Story * First Heart: Jaden has a flashback of him being the Supreme King and you are in Axel's place to defeat him. Jaden won't help you since he's the Supreme King. * Second Heart: Flashback, duel Adrian Gecko and Yubel. * Third Heart: Meet Sheppard and he'l tell you to meet someone at the volcano, you discover it's Sartorius and initiate a conversation, Trueman interrupts and you and Jaden duel him. * Fourth Heart: Go to the Harbour and speak to Atticus, he'll go to the Main Gate along with you and Jaden, Atticus duels Fujiwara and loses, he becomes Nightshroud and you and Jaden duel the pair. Syrus Story * First Heart: Syrus interrupt a duel between two Slifer Red and two Obelisk Blue students. Then you and Syrus duel the Slifer Red students. * Second Heart: Syrus interrupt a controversy between Jasmine & Mindy and two Obelisk Blue students. Then you and Syrus duel the Obelisk Blue students. * Third Heart: Syrus reminds the duel with the Psycho Style duelist (Inotsume Makoto). Then you meet two Obelisk Blue students at the Harbour, who use a Psycho Style, and duel them. * Fourth Heart: Go to the Duel Field and tag duel with Syrus against Jaden and Zane in the Exam Duel. Alexis Story * First Heart: Alexis meet Mindy and Jasmine. They ask Alexis to duel them for the a graduation test. Then you will duel the Mindy and Jasmine. * Second Heart: Chazz tells Alexis that he has beat Aster and he will going to a pro tournament. Chazz asks you and Alexis to duel them. * Third Heart: At the duel field. You will meet Atticus and Jaden. There is a Graduation test and they're your opponents. * ''Fourth Heart: Alexis ask you to go to the light house. She will ask you for a duel. After the duel She will tell you something. Chazz Story * First Heart: In slifer Red Dorm's Dining Somebody Stool Chazz Fried Shrimp The Great Detective Chazz Will Duel With Jayden and Syrus * ''Second Heart: After The Shrimp, Alexis Dress was stoolen Too, at Beach (i think) The Duelist are: Gambler and Sartorius * ''Third Heart: In Shepeard Cancellor's Office Converstation abaout The Stoolen Supply Ship, Chazzlock Holmes will Duel Aster and Jesse Andersen! * ''Foruth Heart: Chazz be lucky he think Dameon is the Thief But Daemon's partner Admit he Stool the Things in Chazz Gradudation Duel...Chazz Duel with Daemon and Scorpion team Boss Don Zalog! '''Blair Story ' * First Heart: At Obelisk Boys Dorm: Sartotius and Jasse will Duel To Blair if Blair Wants some Fortune Favor * ''Second Heart: Blair will Duel At harbor aganist Chazz and Alexis '''Zane Story' * First Heart: You and Zane have to go to the Academy and beat Jaden and Syrus. * Second Heart: In beach You and Zane will Duel with 2 Obelisk Blue Student * '' Third Heart: Zane Dueling with Atticus (nightsRound) and Alexis at Volcano * '' Fourth Heart: To graduate, you and Zane face off against Aster and his sidekick, Chazz. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 Promotional Cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3: Starter Deck Bugs * A minor lag often occurs during your opponent's turn. This could be due to the revisions that have been made with regards to the decision-making processes of the AI, coupled with the fact that the amount of memory stored on the game's UMD is a colossal amount due to the large card pool. However, this lag isn't enough to really disrupt the flow of the game to the point of irritation. Availability * Even though the game does not have a release date in the US, the game is region-free and therefore any of the imports can be played on any PSP. It is for that reason that many people in the US have ordered the UK version. Promos * Some of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force 3 game boxes come with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force 2 Promos instead of the correct promo cards. To rectify the problem, players can contact Konami through their support centre. If you supply a scan of the game's proof of purchase and your address, Konami will then send you the correct cards free of charge. Click here to go directly to the support centre. Alternatively, players can contact their local Konami office or one of Konami's distribution partners via regular mail, enclosing a copy of the proof of purchase. Details of local Konami offices and their distribution partners can be found here and here. Characters }} Category:Video Games